


How we lived as slaves (And managed not to kill ourselves in the process)

by Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat



Series: Supernatural Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Still), Abusive Alastair, Adorable Castiel, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Awesome Charlie, Big Brother Dean, Comfort, Creepy Alastair, Deep Backstories, F/M, He couldn't deal with Mary dying, Hey Jude, I forgot what I was going to tag, I just really like slave AUs, I'm going to fail my fucking exams because of this website, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Mary Dies, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Slavery is apparently cool, So he sold his kids, The Author Regrets Everything, Winchester Feels, Winchester-Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat/pseuds/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary Winchester lived happily with their three children; Dean, Sam and Anielka. Then, on a horrid night, there was a house fire and Mary didn't make it, she died saving her daughter. John was crushed, but that didn't excuse what he did next.</p><p>Dean, Sam and Anielka only have each other now, and each of them are now the property of different children of the famous slave-seller Novak. It may be hell, but it may be better than what John could do.</p><p>((Pausing Updates, reason inside))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What kind of father?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself. I did yet another fanfic, like I wasn't already drowning in them. AND it's another slave AU. I just can't stop it, I need to give them all a reason to hate themselves. No happiness from here on out, leave it at the door.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing his wife, John ruins his children's lives.

John Winchester loved his wife more than anything in the world, which made her death during the house fire so hard to deal with. It ruined his life, along with the lives of their three children. His three beautiful children, who were so much like their mother that he couldn't handle it; Dean with his cheeky smile and willingness to sacrifice himself for others, Sam with his huge mind and faith in almost anyone, and Anielka with her sparkling eyes, long blonde hair and seemingly instinctual need to help people in need even at such a young age. He could hardly even look at them, blaming them for Mary's death because he had no-one else to blame for an accident. A good-hearted man would stay and look after the children, deal with the pain because he has a responsibility to raise his children as he would have with his wife. John Winchester, after the tragedy, was not a good man; he was selfish and cold-hearted and full of hatred at the children, leaving them in the motel for days on end while he spiralled into alcoholism and gambled all his money away, gaining debts he couldn't repay to bad people who would stop at nothing to get the money back. So, years after Mary's death with no change in his attitude nor his pain, he found a way to rid himself of his debts and his heartache. But surely no father, no man, would stoop as low as selling his own children?

There was a knock on the door of the motel and John, who had been in the motel suspiciously long for the children, answered it to a man with a dark suit. The Man looked much too respectable to be wanting to stay anywhere near a dingy motel such as the one that the Winchesters were staying in but, as the children listened from the bedroom while the men were outside, it was obvious that this man was not a friend of John's "It's business." Dean said to Anielka as he helped the child pack up her few possessions. The youngest had no idea what was happening, since she was only 7, but the boys knew even though they weren't telling her and that news upset her slightly. Then again, she determined that it was all a good secret, like what was in her christmas presents.  
"Where are we going?" Ani asked sweetly, stood by Dean's side as he folded his own clothes to military precision, and Dean sighed a bit, sick of her constant questioning.  
"You'll find out soon." Sam said for Dean from the other bed, where he was packing as well. Anielka dubiously accepted that response with a small pout, and sat on the bed Dean was packing on. The three siblings sat together, their zipped-up bags in their hands, until the door opened and The Man walked in with a smile that looked faked -even Anielka could tell that.  
"Are you ready?" He asked them, making them all get up and nod once. The Man seemed to smile wider but that, again, was faked to try and calm them down "Good, come on then. We have to go now if we want to be on time, we have a long journey ahead of us." The children followed after him and Anielka couldn't help speaking.  
"Where are we going?" She asked in a sweet chirpy voice. The Man turned with a half-disappointed look and then knelt down to be eye level with Anielka.  
"I have a few rules for you now, Anielka." He said in a polite tone but the back tone of a threat scared Ani to the point that her smile fell. He didn't look violent, but there was something about him "One rule is that you do not speak unless I say you can. Understand?" Anielka nodded quickly, eyes wide in fear, and The Man smiled very briefly and ran a hand through her long hair before cupping her cheek in one of his large hands. Just that small touch angered Dean, because how  **dare** he touch Dean's baby sister? "Good, I'm glad." Then he stood and adjusted his jacket before turning and gesturing for the children to follow after him. He led them to a sleek black car which kind of looked like their old Impala -which John had sold to pay off debts- and let the children enter first. The three Winchester children watched as the motel, and therefore their father, got further and further away. Anielka sat stiffly, her hands clenched in the grip of her brothers' hands and a few tears welling in her eyes in confused fear, as the journey went on. She didn't know what was happening, which the elder two didn't know if they were grateful for or not, and she didn't like it one bit. She didn't want to go on this trip anymore.

* * *

The ride took hours, the sun slowly going down and the clouds stretching out like blankets across the fiery sky as though preparing it for sleep, and the Winchesters never looked away from the window and never let go of each others hands. Finally the car pulled up to a large house, kind of like a small castle, and the children waited for permission to exit, which came in the form of a tall man opening the door for them. The second that Dean set his eyes on the man, he knew he was bad news. He was lanky and had buzzed hair and slight stubble on his face, a large nose with ears to match and his mouth was wirey thin. The Other Man smiled almost predatorily at the three children, showing dirty teeth, with his gaze lingering on Anielka in an uncomfortable way for a man to look at a 7 year old. Dean glared at him, warning him against even looking at his baby sister like that again. The Man stepped out of the car after the children and smiled cordially at The Other Man "Thank you Alastair." The Man said with a polite nod to the other who was obviously his subordinate, by the way he was adressed and by Alastair's body language was around him.  
"Mr Novak." He said, his voice raspy and snake-like. Dean didn't like Alastair, or Mr Novak. Any men who condone selling children, or buying them, are not going to be moralistic guys and they shouldn't be allowed anywhere near children of any age. Dean felt Anielka's grip on his hand tighten so he traced soothing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. He looked at Sam, who looked close to tears, and took his hand as well.

The siblings walked after Novak, Ani trembling so much she almost vibrated holes into the floor and Sam's hands shaking as he supressed tears, down the large corridors and past closed dark-wood doors that led to possible huge ballrooms or social areas until they got to to a small room and the elder gestured for them all to enter. The second that the echoing footsteps of the Winchesters sounded in the room, which looked very much out of place in the grand space that was the Novak house, seven pairs of eyes shot to them. Mr Novak slammed the door closed behind the children, causing the younger two to jump at the sudden noise, and left the three of them alone with seven total strangers, left them wondering what was to become of them now that they had no-one but each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give Kudos and comments! They feed me! They keep me alive!  
> I already love you if you read the whole thing though. Just your participation and effort in reading this is very much appreciated. Have a cookie. (::)


	2. The Ten Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester kids make new friends and meet their new owners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a weak chapter, and I'm sorry for the delay but I was trying to get it to the best possible quality I could. This was the outcome.

One of the seven other children stood and approached the Winchesters nervously "Hi." He said with a smile. Anielka liked him already. He looked nice; his black hair was messy and he had beautiful brown eyes and his smile was kind. Ani felt like she would like this boy "I'm Kevin Tran." He said. Anielka smiled softly.  
"Sam Winchester." Sam said, holding out his hand for Kevin to shake "This is my big brother Dean-" Kevin shook Dean's hand as well with a large smile "-and my baby sister Ani." Anielka smiled widely and waved at Kevin, holding out her hand innocently for Kevin to shake, but the boy's face fell at the sweet and naive look on her face.  
"How old are you?" He asked, crouching down and softly shaking her hand politely, with a sad smile.  
"Seven." Ani said proudly, as children do when they say their age like they've won a prize. Kevin shook his head a bit and sighed.  
"So young." He muttered under his breath, a frown on his face. Anielka pouted a bit, she wasn't that young, but she didn't voice her protests because everyone looked sad and she didn't think it'd help. Dean saw three free beds at the end of the room so, when Kevin had walked back off to his bed, the three Winchesters walked over to them in silence with everyone's eyes on them. Ani was tired, a lack of sleep the previous night combined with the late time, so she was asleep almost the second that her head hit the pillow, forgetting to take off her shoes with her bags placed messily on the floor.

The other children watched as Dean tugged his baby sister's little trainers off and placed them neatly on the floor by her bed before covering the girl with the blanket, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead and then going to his bed. After a bit, where he distracted himself by unpacking his things and placing them neatly in the chest at the side of his bed and on the small shelf on the wall, a red-haired girl walked over to him with a smile "Hey." She said, making Dean turn to look at her. Everyone else had gotten over the appearance of the Winchester kids and were muttering between each other or reading or doing something else, but at the loud -compared to everyone else- greeting of the redhead they all looked over "I'm Charlie." Dean gave her a slight look that said he didn't want her there but she was unfazed.  
"Dean." The young man said, sitting on his bed and gesturing for her to sit as well. She took her shoes off and sat cross-legged on the bed, facing Dean, with a small smile on her face.  
"So, how'd you end up here?" She asked and Dean sighed heavily.  
"Deadbeat Dad got into debt after mom died, decided to sell us." He said sourly and Charlie placed her hand on his leg in a comforting gesture.  
"I'm sorry. He sounds like a dick." He smiled a bit to tell the girl he appreciated the comforting intention and then looked over to Sam to check on him; the nerd was reading a book. There was suddenly a loud thud against the door which shocked Anielka out of her sleep, the child whimpering and crying out in fear which made Dean hurry over with Sam close behind. The door opened and Alastair looked in.  
"Time to sleep, children." He said before his eyes fell on a girl with bright blonde hair "May you come with me, little girl?" He asked sinisterly and the girl slowly nodded in fear before standing and leaving with the man.  
"Bye Meg." A girl with black hair, about Sam's age, said to the other girl as she left. The door closed and the light turned off, darkness engulfing the room. Anielka was still softly whimpering in fear at the noise that had woken her, so Dean lay in bed with her while Sam went to bed with a gesture from Dean. The middle-child pressed a kiss to Anielka's forehead with a muttered 'Love you' before going to bed, Dean laying with her until she was calm enough to go to sleep.

* * *

Anielka was woken from her light sleep, since she'd never had a proper deep sleep since being a baby, by the door closing lightly followed by a soft sobbing. The blonde carefully squirmed out of Dean's hug and pattered silently across the cold stone floor to go to the crying girl. It was the girl that Alastair -who Anielka had started to think of as a 'snake man'- had wanted to see, sat on her bed and crying "What's wrong?" The child asked quietly, climbing onto the girl's bed.  
"Nothin'." The girl -Ani remembered she was called Meg- said to her, wiping her eyes and giving her a look.  
"But...You're crying." Ani said in slight confusion, not knowing why she was blatantly lying.  
"I said I'm fine, Kid. Go back to sleep." Anielka chose to ignore that order.  
"Before Mom died, she sang to us when we were sad or ill." She said with a little sad smile at the recollection. Meg gave her a look and Anielka shifted nervously under her hate filled look "Want me to sing it?" The child asked. Meg made a half-hearted gesture like 'sure', just to get it over with and get the kid to go, and Ani moved to get comfortable "M-Mom always hugged us when she-" At Meg's harder glare, she shrank into herself "Never mind." She mumbled before clearing her throat and singing what she'd forever remember as Mom's Song. By the end of the song, Meg had let Anielka hug her while the elder sobbed. She started singing a different song, a love song by some singer who was dead but she didn’t know the name of the song or the artist, and Meg fell asleep to that with her head on the younger's lap. Anielka did as her mother had always done and kissed Meg's forehead before going back to her bed, falling asleep humming Mom's Song. She didn't remember Mary much but she remembered the song because Dean told her, just as he told her about when she had a painful chest infection and Mary stayed with her and held her while singing the song. She used to wish that she had a mom, but she quickly was told by (a very drunk) John that wishes are worth less than dust.

The next morning, Sam was shook awake by Dean "C'mon Sammy." He mumbled, making Sam groan and stand up to get dressed. He put on a hoodie and simple jeans and, when he was finished, saw that Anielka had put on her summer dress and Dean was wearing a band shirt and jeans with Dad's leather jacket over it. Gradually, every child was stood at the foot of their beds while the door opened and Mr Novak walked in. He checked everyone was presentable, moving their faces and looking over their clothes while muttering orders for them so that they looked appropriate and at their best, before turning and ordering the children to follow him. Anielka had been told to tie her hair up, because it was too long, but she couldn't do it properly so Dean plaited the golden locks as they walked. By the time they were told to stand in a line, Dean had finished. Sam looked at his siblings and grabbed his big brother's hand tightly as teenagers, ten of them all looking more pampered than the sold children, walked in.  
"These are my children-" Mr Novak said with a proud smile at their presentability, looking at the sold kids "-and you are lucky enough to have been chosen to be the slave of one of them." He turned to his own children and smiled "Choose who you want. Gadreel, you first." The closest to Mr Novak, Gadreel, looked across the line and pointed to one of the girls, the one who had spoken to Meg (albeit briefly) when she left with Alastair. That girl stuttered forwards a step or two, looking at Novak for permission, which he gave. She walked to Gadreel hesitantly and he led her out of the room "Now, Lucifer." Anielka pulled a slight face at the name, which Sam could see, and he smiled slightly at the pout on Anielka's face.  
"Him." Lucifer said, making Sam's eyes snap to him to see who he'd chosen. The young man's finger was pointed straight to him and Sam hesitated a bit, hearing Anielka's scared little whimper, but he did walk over.  
"Sam..." Anielka whimpered softly as he brother walked out of the room with the other child, Sam looking back to see her.  
Dean quietly shushed his baby sister as the door closed behind their brother, stroking his thumb across the back of her hand to soothe her "Anna." The red-haired teen looked and chose Charlie, who shot a wink to Dean as a wordless 'I'm fine' when she caught his eye. Anna gripped Charlie's sleeve and softly led her out of the room "Castiel." The eldest said patiently when the door closed behind his daughter. A brown-haired boy with the bluest eyes that Dean had ever seen looked down the line and pointed hesetantly to Dean. That meant he had to let go of Ani's hand, which the child didn't like at all.  
"No." She said, a small sob of a noise which made Novak's face harden to a glare as he stormed over to her.  
"I told you." He said angrily, making the child whimper. He raised his hand and brought it down roughly against the side of Anielka's face. The girl let out a cry with the force of the grown man's hit knocking her small, fragile and too-thin body down. He was ready to raise his hand again.  
"Wait!" One of the Novak Children called out as he stepped out of the line, making everyone look at him in shock "Don't...Don't hit her." Mr Novak turned and almost glared at his son. He had brown-blonde hair and champagne brown eyes which were, at that moment, full of both worry and anger "I-I want her and I don't want her if she's bruised." His father almost glared at his son, a fire in his eyes and a grimace on his face.  
"Bruises fade, Gabriel." He said angrily, though not aggressively.  
"I don't care." Gabriel looked at the small girl on the floor "They take days to fade." He gave his father a defiant look.  
"You could have any other one." Gabriel's look didn't falter; he just walked over to Anielka and took her hand in his, helping the child up so that they could leave. Dean watched, as he and Castiel hadn't left due to Novak's outburst, as his sister was led away by a teen about twice her age. The door closed behind the two, leaving them all shocked into silence and stillness. The stillness, at least, was broken by Castiel grabbing Dean's forearm and leading him out of the room almost gently. Dean followed where Castiel led him, to the other boy's room, and he thought he saw a flash of Anielka's off-white flower patterned dress entering what must have been Gabriel's bedroom. Castiel opened his bedroom door and walked in with Dean behind him, closing the door behind them.

The room was huge. There was a giant bed against the wall facing the door of the spacious room, small tables on either side, drawers on opposite sides of the room and two large bookshelves. The room was almost scarily symmetrical and the neatness was unlike literally anything Dean had ever seen. The wallpaper was just a simple plain peach one with a decorative strip through the middle, of...bees. There was even a bee pillow on the bed, so Dean guessed that this kid liked bees. On the dresser, there was a large pile of books which had titles almost as long as the spine of the book itself. Other than the black and yellow of the bees around the room, there was no colored decoration which made the room look quite cold.  
Castiel sat at the foot of his bed with Dean in front of him, both of them silent for a time "That girl." He said, and Jesus fuck his voice was deep. So deep it shocked Dean that it'd come from the young man in front of him "She's your sister?"  
"Yes, sir." Dean said, forcing the 'sir' out of his throat with an undertone of bitterness to it. Castiel's expression softened and he sighed.  
"You don't have to call me sir, not when we're alone." He said with his head slightly lowered "Just call me Castiel."  
"Bit of a mouthful." Dean mumbled, unable to keep it in, but Castiel heard and let out a small laugh.  
"I don't know then." He said with a small shrug "But I don't want to be called Sir. Only when you have to." Dean nodded and looked to his feet with a small glare etched onto his face "It's not my fault." Castiel muttered sheepishly "If I didn't choose you then no-one might choose you and you'd be _totally_ separated from your brother and sister and probably be taken to some pervert like Alastair who just wants you for sex." Dean looked at Castiel with a raised eyebrow and still unwavering glare.  
"You **don't** want me for sex?" He asked with an obviously disbelieving look. Castiel blushed a bit and ducked his head.  
"No. I mean, Dad expects us to use you. Even Gabe, with your sister. Dad doesn't really have...morals." Dean felt a pang of anger and clenched his fists. Castiel looked at Dean and saw his anger "Gabriel won't do it, you know. He'd never do it, not to a child like your sister."  
"Anielka." Dean mumbled and Cas tilted his head in confusion "She's...Her name's Anielka." Castiel nodded "W-What about Sammy, my little brother?" He asked weakly, though still in anger.  
"Lucifer chose him, didn't he?" Castiel asked and Dean nodded. Castiel's face fell, turned to an expression of pity. Dean sighed and bowed his head "I'm sorry, Dean." He sighed softly. And then fell an awkward silence that neither of them felt obligated to fill. Dean was too angry to do anything but glare at the floor and Castiel was too ashamed to look at Dean though it wasn't his fault.

* * *

Gabriel had all but dragged Anielka into his room in very slight and not well hidden anger "Sit on the bed." He ordered when they'd entered. His room was almost exactly like Castiel's, only slightly messier and with glass jars full of sweets on the bedside tables. Anielka scrambled onto the bed while Gabriel moved around, the girl kicking her legs impatiently as she waited. Finally, after about five minutes, Gabriel came over and took Ani's face in his right hand, turning her face to the side so that he could assess the damage. There were forming bruises, already, on her cheek, a little cut from the sharpness of Mr Novak's ring and the side of her face seemed to be swelling a bit. Gabriel made a soft noise of pity at the sight and dabbed a piece of tissue on her cut until it stopped bleeding, before he tried to stop the wound swelling. After he did all he could, he handed Ani a blackcurrant lollipop from one of the many jars.  
"Thank you, sir." Anielka muttered before purposefully closing her mouth quickly. Instead of the expected reprimand for talking out of turn, Gabriel smiled weakly at her as he moved away.  
"I just couldn't stand seeing Dad hit you." He shrugged and started putting away what he'd brought over "What's your name?" Ani looked at her hands as she spoke.  
"Anielka, sir." Gabriel smiled wider and then walked back over, crouching in front of her.  
"I'm Gabriel." He said "And, if you haven't guessed, I'm your master now and you're...my slave." Anielka frowned almost angrily at the words. She didn't like the sound of 'slave'.  
"I don't wanna be a slave." She said moodily, almost crossing her arms but managing to keep them on her crossed legs "I want to go home." Gabriel's smile fell significantly and he took both of her small hands in his.  
"This is home, for you. You...You can't go back to where you lived before." His eyes flicked across the child's face and he saw the corners of her mouth briefly fall to a frown before going back to normal "We paid for you, so you're ours." Anielka started tearing up slightly and Gabriel let out a small 'tut' noise, wiping her tears from her eyes before they fell to far "I'll look after you, don't worry about it." He rubbed his hand against the back of hers and the girl smiled sadly "You'll still have your brothers, you'll see them every day." Anielka nodded a bit and wiped her eyes "Now, have your lollipop." He smiled sweetly, making Ani unwrap the sucker and start to enjoy it.

* * *

That night, after being told what was expected from them by each Novak child (and some of them having to undergo 'inspections'), all the sold children were sent to their room and some spoke to eachother. Charlie and Kevin sat with Dean and Sam, telling them about everyone in the room with them and why they were there. Charlie was like the Winchesters, sold by a deadbeat parent who needed money and had no issue with selling their own child, while A boy called Adam never knew his dad and his mom disappeared earlier that month so he was given to Novak for free. Kevin's mom had died a few months previous and he was sold, Gadreel's girl -Ruby- had been in hospital for years and had no family who came to claim her when she woke up, Meg had been in an orphanage and was so much trouble they sent her off to be slave-trained and then shipped off to Novak. A guy about Dean's age called Benny was in Juvie and Novak had come out to pick someone to train up. The Winchester siblings recognised one of the kids, Joshuah Thom. He'd been in Dean's school, in his class, and he'd apparently been sold by his dad, Azazel, after he'd come out as gay. All the children, minus a slightly shy Anielka, spoke until Alastair came in and told them to go to bed, thankfully not picking a child, so it was lights out and eyes closed.

In the dark, while he tried to sleep, Dean heard a familiar sound from an unfamiliar source. It was humming, from one of the girls, of the one song that would have Dean either smiling or crying or both. All he wanted at that moment was his mom, singing Her song which was being hummed by a stranger.


	3. Our first morning (Part One-Dean, Sam and Anielka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters start their life as 'companions' for their rich kid counterparts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is hell for my writing.  
> I've had writer's block for months and it doesn't seem to be shifting much any time soon.

The children woke up with a jolt when a loud alarm went off to wake them. Instantly, they sleepily dressed and waited for their master's children to come and get them. Dean went over to Sam and they sat on the younger's bed talking in a hushed tone while Anielka was sat on her own bed and was messing with the hem of her dress absently, occasionally yawning. A soft song was being hummed by Anielka and she smiled softly at Meg when the girl came over and sat on her bed “Turn around.” She smiled and then Anielka obeyed, still playing with her dress. Meg started to plait her hair and listen to the girl’s nonsensical babble of joy about the dream she had. Kevin was reading a book on his bed, something that his mother had given him before she died, and didn’t look up even when the door opened and Charlie was ordered out by Anna. Ruby was brushing her hair just to give herself something to do and looked over occasionally to Meg and Anielka, but then the door opened again and Gadreel just gave her a look and she scuttled out of the room. Joshuah was approached by Benny, who was very confident and overshadowed Joshuah even though the Thom was older than him, and nervously spoke to him in a hushed tone. No-one could hear the conversation but the two that were involved in it so no-one knew what the hell was getting Josh so awkward. The Milligan kid was just sat alone and was neatening all his stuff up even though they were perfect. There was a soft knock, slightly hesitant and surprisingly belonging to a Novak. The door opened, everyone turning to look, and saw Hannah was there so Benny left the conversation with Joshuah with a wink. Dean sighed heavily as the door closed behind Benny.  
"So, we're just meant to sit here with our fingers up our asses until we get collected?" He groaned "Fucking bullshit." Sam pouted a bit.  
"Dean." He said with a little frown and the elder nodded.  
"I know, I'm sorry Sammy." He should stop swearing in front of the kid, but sometimes he just forgot to if he was really pissed off. He’d never swore in front of Ani, but only because she was further away from double digits than Sammy was. And anyway, she was oblivious to everything that both Dean and Sam knew. All Ani knew was that she wasn’t with her daddy anymore, and they were going to live with the Novaks. She didn’t realise that John was paid to send them away, that he didn’t want them anymore because they reminded him of Mary and because he needed to fend off the wrong type of people. She didn’t realise that these people who were around her, the Novaks and their staff, weren’t all good people and girls like her would be abused by people like Alastair. She didn’t realise that the girl who was doing her hair, who was so chirpy and happy around the child, had probably been touched by Alastair a few days previous. She didn’t know why everyone else she knew had a mommy and she never did, but she never questioned it because Dean and Sam seemed ok with it. In some ways, Dean was happy because that meant that she wasn’t fucked up in the head like he and his brother were but it also meant that she could be moulded by the people around her to feel and believe anything they wanted her to. Dean would never let that happen to his baby sister, she was too precious and too close a memory of his mom to let slip away. All him and Sam had to do was keep her safe, no matter how fucked up they got. There was no denying that Ani was slightly too immature for her age, still seeming too oblivious, but the boys blamed themselves for that since they shielded her from maybe too much. There were footsteps outside and everyone stiffened like a deer in headlights, their heads snapping to the door. Soft muttering came, seeming like there were two people arguing, and then the door almost flung open to show Gabriel and Mr Novak there "Anielka." Mr Novak said as an order and Meg seemed to hesitate letting her go but an order is an order. Anielka happily pattered across the floor towards Gabriel and then was led off by the elder man, Novak closing the door behind them.

When Novak left the two of them, Anielka felt like she could speak to Gabriel “Why is your eye purple?” She asked and Gabriel frowned a bit. His eye was purple, slightly swollen, and he’d hoped that Anielka wouldn’t mention it. Of course, she did because she was a nosy girl. Nosy in an innocent way, of course.  
"Samandriel threw a ball at me." He said and Anielka frowned a bit, not so childishly but more like she knew he was lying and she didn’t like being lied to.  
“Did your Dad hurt you?” She asked and Gabriel looked at her suddenly. She could tell that he was shocked by the sudden question so she carried on “My Dad used to hit Dean when he got angry at him, and Dean used to have a purple eye after that.” They were still walking and Anielka looked away from Gabriel, who didn’t stop looking at her as she spoke “Dean said that it was ok, because Dad was hitting him and not me and Sammy.” Then she looked at him again, her hair flicking over her shoulder “Do you let your dad hit you so that he won’t hit the others?”  
“I…” He mumbled and then looked away “I already told you, Anielka. It was a ball.” Anielka nodded just softly and then looked to her feet. After a bit, where they walked in silence up a lot of stairs that Ani felt like she could never get up, they heard other footsteps followed by a voice.  
“Hey there brother.” Someone said, sounding naturally smug. Gabriel sighed heavily.  
"Lucifer." He said as though he hated the very air that his elder brother exhaled. Anielka looked up to see the elder boy, frowning a bit. She knew that he had chosen Sammy, and she didn't like him at all because he just didn't seem right.  
"And this is...Anielka?" Ani nodded wordlessly as Lucifer looked at her "It's nice to meet you, Ani." Ani didn't want to reply, because he looked like a bad person, but a slight nudge from Gabriel after a displeased look from Lucifer made her speak.  
"It's nice to meet you too, sir." She said half-heartedly and obviously forced, which did little to ease the sourness from Lucifer's sharp features.  
"You need to get her trained up more, Gabey." He said to his younger brother "Then she'll be capable of everything you want." Gabriel narrowed his eyes slightly at the elder, who smirked and walked off. He still glared at his elder brother, until the blond was out of his sight.  
"Always talk when you're spoken to." Gabriel said with a slight stern tone towards the girl as they carried on walking.  
"Bu' I don' like him." She said simply and Gabriel sighed heavily at the girl's simple ideas of how to treat people.  
"It doesn't matter. I don't like him much either but it's your manners. You have to be respectful and that makes it easier for us to keep you."  
"He's not nice though." Ani insisted. That didn't help matters and Gabriel just sighed heavily.  
"The more disobedient you are, the more likely Dad is to take you totally away from your brothers and sell you to someone else. And you don't want that, do you?" He hated this emotional blackmail but it was all to help the girl and keep her and her brothers relatively sane in their enslavement.  
"No sir." Anielka frowned childishly, shaking her head rapidly.  
"So you'll be nice to my brothers and sisters?" The slave nodded once "And do anything that they want?" Again, she nodded desperately, making Gabriel sigh softly "Good girl." He ran his hand through her hair once, absently, before he led her down a hallway and to an unfamiliar door.

* * *

 Dean was lay alone in the room, pouting angrily at the grey ceiling. Everyone else had been taken out by the Novak that had chosen them, but Castiel was nowhere to be found. Dean was patient, sure, but even his celestial toleration had it's limits, and Castiel was balancing on the edge of his anger. There wasn't even anything to do while he waited. Maybe if there was some music or books or anything. The Winchesters didn't have anything like that, but the Novaks seemed to be able to afford maybe an extra couple books for their little skivvies. Maybe ten minutes after the last kid, Josh, left, the door opened and Dean looked over to see a very awkward and tired-looking Castiel stood in the doorway “Hello Dean.” He said, his voice stupidly deeper with his grogginess, and Dean almost glared at him “I apologise for-” The brunet yawned and ran his hands through his hair “-For keeping you waiting. I overslept.” Dean frowned softly and then stood up, stretching just slightly before he set off walking to Castiel.  
"It's fine. Not like I was doing anything anyway." He said sourly. As he got closer to Castiel, it was obvious that he'd just woken up. His hair was a mess, his shirt wasn't properly buttoned which showed he'd thrown the shirt on over his pyjamas, there was still sleep in his eyes and he looked about ready to fall asleep right where he stood. The dozy way Castiel just stood there, slightly swaying and practically forcing himself to stay awake, was adorable in a way. It reminded Dean of how groggy Sam used to get when he was a little kid. He tried not to show the fondness that he had at the memory, and just let his glare soften slightly. Technically, Cas hadn't done him any wrong. He just couldn't help the fact that his dad was a raging douche, so Dean just gestured for the disheveled rich boy to lead the way "So, what we doing today?" Cas shrugged softly.  
"No idea. We could just go to my room and you can do whatever you want to." This certainly shocked Dean, though not visually. He knew, had guessed, that Cas was a nice guy but he'd thought that even if they were just wasting time in his room together it would be the rich boy's choice.  
"What'll **you** be doing?" He asked as he followed Castiel up the steps to the boy's bedroom.  
"I've got homework." The blue-eyed one sighed, already bored at the mere thought of mental labour. Dean scoffed slightly, nodding his understanding.  
"Want me to help?" Cas shook his head.  
"It's fine, Dean. You don't have to." Dean shrugged casually and looked at his fingers while he tangled them together.  
"Gives me something to do, you know?" Cas nodded his understanding "I'd rather do schoolwork than do nothing at all." In fact, he hadn't realised until after John had stopped taking them to school just how much he missed it. Sure, he could say that he missed the girls and attention and the people who fell for his stories of long holidays and expensive things, but he missed the work and the things that kept him and his mind busy through the week. He could tell that Sam missed it as well, both of them bored senseless while Ani just ran around and giggled and played pretend with them. Days would pass like weeks, and the weeks were endless and there was never anything to do. He needed something to do, so helping Castiel would be a welcome thing. He'd become a proper little slave for him if it meant having as little free time as possible. 

* * *

Sam was sat at the side of Lucifer's bed, head bowed to the floor as Lucifer watched TV and messed with his phone. Sam hadn't been told to watch the TV, didn't really want to, so he stayed still and silent "You're quiet, kid." Lucifer sighed, though Sam didn't reply "Kid." The elder looked at Sam over the side of the bed and then frowned at the showing of how obedient and meek Sam was "I mean, shit. If you're just going to sit there like a piece of furniture, you might as well not be here. Do something, say anything." He say back and sighed heavily "I'm bored."  
"I don't know what to do." Sam muttered with a shrug. Lucifer sighed again, like a child.  
"Watch the show, talk to me. I dunno, just something." He nudged Sam with his foot "What's the point of you being here?" Sam shrugged weakly and almost sighed. He didn't know what the point was, he just knew why he was there. He knew that grief ruined the once loving relationship that he had with his father, that said grief had led the children to this house and that shared room and the soft carpet beneath Sam's legs. And, while it was soft, it wasn't right. It was comfortable, it was warm and clean and unlike all the motel rooms that John had dragged them into, but it was far from welcoming. He could only distantly remember the last time a place had been welcoming, with mom and dad. Sam remembered hardly anything of Mary, but he did remember some things. He remembered her song to them. which he had repeated to him many times by Dean and had then repeated to Ani, he remembered her bright hair and her smile and the warmth of her hugs. Some things only Dean remembered but he told them to Sam so vividly that the younger boy could almost picture it. Sometimes, Sammy thought back to Anielka and how little she knew of their mother. She knew snippets, she knew pictures and stories. She knew that it was her mother's bravery that saved her life. But only Dean and Sam knew that, if not for Mary's bravery alone, she would have perished. If not for her running back into the house...Maybe this wouldn't have happened. With Mary, maybe John could have dealt with the grief of losing family, but without her he stood no chance.

He was being quiet, really quiet, and Lucifer was getting worried, so he moved to look at Sam, only to see the child near enough crying. He knew what it was like to be alone, basically, in the quiet with only harmful thoughts. Living with his father, you'd have to, so Lucifer knew that a distraction was what Sam needed first and foremost "So, kid." He said, startling Sam and making the boy wipe his eyes quickly "What shows do you like to watch?"  Sam shrugged "Come up here." Lucifer sighed and Sam hesitated before he actually climbed up on the bed and sat awkwardly beside his 'owner'. The remote was placed on the boy's feet, as he'd tucked his knees as close to his body as he could get, and Sam frowned in confusion "Pick somethin'. It was getting boring anyway." He waited for Sam to sheepishly pick the remote up before he placed his phone down and readied himself to watch whatever Sam wanted. The guide came up and Sam awkwardly scrolled through the channels for a second before settling on a crappy sitcom with a laughter track and bad jokes. Sam, however, chucked slightly at the tongue-in-cheek humor and the slapstick gags, so Lucifer didn't say anything about it. Hey, if the kid was enjoying it then it couldn't be bad could it? He just slouched on the bed with one leg crossed over the other, his arms crossed, and a large gap between him and Sam on the bed. He heard one of his siblings, sounded like Anna, walking past his door and his face fell just slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've thanked you yet for reading this. If I have, this is a second thank you. If not, then thank you very much. It means the world to me.
> 
> Ages of the three main pairings:  
> Anielka-7  
> Gabriel-15  
> Dean-13  
> Castiel-13  
> Lucifer-18  
> Sam-9


	4. Pausing Updates

I realise that I took on way too many stories on this site, and most of them don't have a planned direction. This is one of them, so I will take time to retry this at a later date.

 

Most likely no-one cares tho.


End file.
